Wind
Naruto ending1.1.jpg|Naruto seul. Naruto ending1.2.jpg|Naruto couché dans l'herbe. Naruto ending1.3.jpg|Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke dans un champ. , interprété par Akeboshi, était le premier générique de fin de la série ''Naruto''. Il fut remplacé à l'épisode 25 par Harmonia. Paroles Anglais Cultivate your hunger before you idealise. Motivate your anger to make them all realise. Climbing the mountain, never coming down. Break into the contents, never falling down. My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door. A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. Waiting is wasting for people like me. Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Anglais (Version complète) Cultivate your hunger, before you idealise. Motivate your anger, to make them all realise. Climbing the mountain, never coming down. Break into the contents, never falling down. My knee is still shaking like I was twelve, Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door. A man railed at me twice, though but I didn't care. Waiting is wasting, for people like me. Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'Cause your so right. Don't dry, with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'Cause your so right. Don't dry, with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. You say dreams are dreams. I ain't gonna play the fool anymore. You say cause I still got my soul, Take your time baby. The road needs slowin' down. Reach yourself, before you gloom. Reflections of fear make shadows of nothing. -shadow of nothing- You still are blind if you see winding road, 'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see. Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'Cause your so right. Don't dry, with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'Cause your so right. Don't dry, with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'cause your so right. Don't dry, with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Français Cultive ta faim avant d'idéaliser. Motive ta colère pour leur faire tous comprendre. Grimpe la montagne, sans jamais en redescendre, Enfonce-toi dans le contenu, sans jamais tomber. Mes genoux tremblent encore, comme lorsque j'avais douze ans, Lorsque je me faufilais hors de la classe par la porte de derrière. Un homme me criait dessus deux fois, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, Attendre, c'est perdre son temps, pour des gens comme moi. N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement, Ne pleure pas, car tu as raison, Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des illusions ou des peurs, Car tu finiras par te haïr. N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement, Ne pleure pas, car tu as raison, Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des illusions ou des peurs, Car tu finiras par te haïr. Tu as dit que les rêves n'étaient que des rêves, Et que tu ne jouerais plus à l'imbécile. Tu as dit que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas encore perdu ton âme. Prends ton temps, bébé, ton sang a besoin de ralentir. Brise ton âme pour te retrouver avant que tu ne t'assombrisses. La peur qui réfléchit crée des ombres de rien, des ombres de rien… Tu es encore aveugle si tu vois une route sinueuse, Car il y a toujours un droit chemin vers le point que tu vois. N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement, Ne pleure pas, car tu as raison, Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des illusions ou des peurs, Car tu finiras par te haïr. N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement, Ne pleure pas, car tu as raison, Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des illusions ou des peurs, Car tu finiras par te haïr… Tu finiras par te haïr… Tu finiras par te haïr… Tu finiras par te haïr… Tu finiras par te haïr… Personnages Les personnages par ordre d'apparition : *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiwa *Sakura Haruno en:Wind Catégorie:Musique